


Tears of an angel

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 17 year old Hiro, Angel Tadashi, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Tadashi, M/M, Older Hiro, Sad?, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as if Tadashi had come back, but.. Hiro couldn't see him, just feel his brothers hands wrap around his body as the angel/ghost silently cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfic er/ in the big hero 6 fandom at least, go easy on me, if I miss-spell something please tell me, and please tell me what you liked and maybe didn't like, thanks!)

It had been three years since Tadashi had died at the showcase, Hiro was getting on with his life, going to SFIT (nerd school) like he thought was best, though, even though Hiro went to SFIT, he still believed that him and his friends, Honeylemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred, could still save the world from what would attack it, luckily, nothing of that had happened, yet. Professor Callaghan had thanked Hiro for saving his daughter, after she was released from the hospital, but, even though Hiro said it was _ **'fine'**_ he still never liked that guy ever again after what he had said about Tadashi, Tadashi tried to save the other in the fire and Professor Callaghan didn't give a care in the world about that, all he cared about was getting the microbots and trying to get that portal thingy to work again.

Through the past three/four years, Hiro's appearance had changed, his hair had grown and much rather like a girls except, different, because it wasn't long, just a tiny long line, maybe a few strands of hair tied up in a bobble, it keep it nice and tight and most of the time Hiro's hair wouldn't get in his face, since most of the time he blew the hair away, it was rather annoying, but fairly manageable. When ever Hiro would have his birthday, he would always go to where Tadashi's grave was, planting a bouquet of flowers on the spot, the place had changed, the steps he walked up looked slightly cracked and it was frustrating, just to know that the place was getting, worse, could someone repair it? probably, were they bothered? no. No one would.

Hiro had kept his usual clothes and shoes, making sure when he went up in size to buy the same ones but up in the size shirts, hoodie, shorts and shoes as well. One thing he knew that had changed was that Hiro now had a tongue piercing and also a ear piercing as well, and the fact that through these years, when Hiro turned fifteen, he managed to get cigarettes, he just couldn't cope with Tadashi gone.. it made it quiet, hell, he knew that he had Gogo and the others but that wasn't going to bring his brother back! everything was done with Professor Callaghan, because of everything that happened they agreed not to allow him to the SFIT anymore, well, for now at least.

One time Aunt Cass had caught Hiro smoking a cigarette, he had been yelled at and told to go to bed, so he did, going up the stairs as he fell on the bed, looking over to the closed area that was, where his brother used to be.. the thought made him smile, the thought of Tadashi smiling at him as Hiro got into his bot-fight again. Fond memories. The raven turned, staring up at the ceiling, hazel eyes blinking as a thought crossed his head, when Hiro was a baby, his brother used to give him lollipops, well, when he was about five to six that is, when ever Hiro was upset, it was either a hug or candy to cheer him up, soon his smile went off of his face, feeling himself fall into a deep sleep.

It was odd, because the next day, Hiro could have sworn that he didn't put the blanket on himself before falling to sleep, and there the blanket was, nicely placed on his body, one thing Hiro had felt though was that, when he was sleeping, he had a dream. It was his brother, sleeping next to him on the bed, smiling sweetly at him, as it felt like hands were running through his hair, and what looked like to be the other with white pure wings, they were fairly huge and big, the feathers looked all clean, smooth and soft to touch as well, it was a rather.. nice thing, though it felt real but, it couldn't have been, he's had weirder dreams about his brother. But here Hiro was, waking up as he blinked lazily, tired, really tired. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, or eating, very thin as well, but he still did eat though with the help of his friends and Aunt Cass.

Picking his new high-tech phone up, and seeing it light up, without even pressing a button or doing anything, it showed the time, 5am. Well, it was too early to get up, and Aunt Cass was most likely sleeping so, he just went to sleep, already, even before of thinking on going to sleep, the phone sliding out of his hand and onto the floor, it barely made a sound with the new lacy screen and protector it had on it, and soon, Hiro fell to sleep, waiting for another day, maybe, Hiro might wake Baymax up tomorrow and reprogram some things with his system, and his data-chip.


	2. Am I dreaming?

Hiro thought once that he had seen his brother in the middle of Aunt Cass's cat café, sitting on one of the tables, with his head pressed onto his palm, leaning on it as his brother looked and watched Hiro, pure and white wings attached to the brothers back, a bright halo upon his head, and it was as if the other was glowing as well. Tadashi wasn't smiling, that's one thing Hiro didn't like, he looked.. sad, upset, smile not rising, no smile at all, just a sad and depressed look on the olders face. Had Hiro done something wrong? and then he heard a faint whisper or speech, and movement of his brothers lips saying a --

**_"You shouldn't smoke baby bro. It's bad for your health..."_ **

Hiro could feel his eyes, pupils go wider, looking over at the figure that wasn't even there, just a figure of his imagination, surely it was a _dream_? was it real? am I dreaming? thoughts crossed his mind, noticing Tadashi now grinning over at him, suddenly brought back to reality, hazel eyes blinking over at his dead brother, hearing a sudden voice saying --

 

_"Hiro.."_

 

So close but not close enough, he did feel a presence though- two people infact. Another call again.

 

_"Hiro...."_

 

Hiro still didn't respond, eyes glued to his angel brother in the cat café. And then again the voice, much louder this time.

 

"HIRO!"

 

Much louder, a yell this time, that drew his attention to his Aunt that was behind the counter, looking at him as he looked back raising an eyebrow, blinking at her.

 

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you Hiro?"

 

All the raven done was nod his head at the other, unable to speak at what had happened with _'that'_ figure, was it real? was he.. _'it'_ his brother, surely if it was real Aunt Cass would have seen.

His head suddenly felt dizzy.. mind turning black as he could only see white dots, eyes blinking but seeming to have closed as he felt his knees give out on him, falling to the ground, but- hearing the distant voices of two figures, Aunt Cass and Tadashi, all he could hear was a --

 

"HIRO!"

**_"HIRO!"_ **

 

One from his Aunt, one from his brother. Hiro wasn't sure how long it had been but he felt himself slowly wake up in his bed, hazel eyes blinking open as he rather much felt a sick feeling in his stomach, he felt as if Hiro was going to throw-up. Why was he feeling sick? Hiro had eaten and everything, was it because he blackened out? maybe, he wasn't sure. One thing was certain, he felt a hand on his shoulder when he had sat up on the bed. Head turning as he looked at the angel next to him, his brother.

 

"Tadashi.."

 

Before Hiro knew it he was speaking, noticing the already brightly white feathers and the glow of his brothers body, the halo upon his head, and even the smile that was plastered upon his brothers face. Straight away, Hiro could feel tears slide down his face and onto his chin, a lump catching into his throat as he smiled at the other, such a kind smile could only be placed on his true brothers face.

 

**_"Did you miss me? baby bro"_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really interesting happened in this chapter but meh, still, I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> (Tell me what you think. Do you want to see more?)


End file.
